The Administrative and Research Support Core's overall goal is to provide leadership and administrative support to the Center in order to develop a cutting-edge interdisciplinary research program at the intersection of population health, economics and social science disciplines that maximally leverages the infrastructure and outputs of the Global Burden of Disease Study. Directed by Dr. Murray, the core has three specific aims: (i) develop a strategic vision for the Center to launch new lines of research into the determinants and trends of healthy aging and longevity, and guide the leadership and oversight of the Center's functions; (ii) provide administrative and organizational support to the leadership, cores, and investigators of the Center, including planning, coordination, review and management of the Center's activities; and (iii) support innovative and interdisciplinary subnational and internationally-based research into the causes of health outcomes, including the management and monitoring of the Pilot Project Award program, as funded under Core B. The Core's leadership will include the Center Director (Murray), a leader for demography research (Wang), and an external advisory committee who will together ensure that the Center's research agenda aligns with its strategic vision, and maximally leverages existing resources present at IHME and through the Global Burden of Disease project. In addition, they will oversee the scientific and administrative activities of the Center, implement an annual evaluation plan for the Center, oversee recruitment and retention of faculty as members of the Center, and supervise the scientific, strategic, data and administrative team staff. The leadership will be assisted by a project officer and a grant specialist who will facilitate communication among the Center's investigators and collaborators, shepherd dissemination efforts, manage logistics for visiting scholars, coordinate efforts among those implementing pilot projects, assist with submission of reports and manuscripts, and provide financial management of all Center activities, including that of the Pilot Project Awards funded under Core B.